


Controlled

by KishkaeStuff



Series: The Gay Babes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kinky, could be smutty, could probably be a oneshot, i love this ship and people need to know about this shit, kinda like human trafficking, oh right halloween special shit like that, the ""don't like don't read"" shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/pseuds/KishkaeStuff
Summary: warning**kinda like human traffickingif that upsets youdon't read it pleasethanks~~Mukuro Ikusaba, a small fragile little vampire, was taken to a lab for testing. She's being controlled by people, but she couldn't care less, people are deciding how she lives and she can live up to that.Things change for her when someone she's never met takes her away and sells her to someone. Someone that Mukuro really didn't mind being sold to, she was pretty, but seemingly cold and distant.But for some reason, she wanted to make her happy.





	1. Gifting Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> so uhm  
> this is really gay  
> it has what  
> like 5 fanfictions of *just* them  
> it's despairing
> 
> this is kyouko's really shitty birthday present
> 
> so enjoy this kinky shit

Mukuro stayed completely still. It was another testing day for them. A boring day where scientists would test them to see how they worked. Her usual chain was on, one along the neck. They didn't care for her fangs, they were pretty dull, after all she had never used them. Besides, she was only turned a few days ago, she'd never have enough time to sharpen them anyway.

She looked a bit surprised when the door to her room was just open, no one to guide her to the dining room and then back to wait for hours to see if they'd be tested. Besides, all they were served was a weird, thick, red thing. It wasn't blood, other people there said it tasted nothing like it. Mukuro never liked it anyway, she wasn't one to eat much, really. Everyone seemed concerned about her health, and she had been taken away two days ago, her hands bound up. They shoved mashed up food down her throat, but she'd never swallow it. They tried yesterday, too, and Mukuro gave up and swallowed a little bit of it.

Mukuro flicked herself and got out of her daze, waiting patiently for the person who was to take her. Someone walked in and yanked on her chain, she almost choked. She hissed at the person and kicked them. They suddenly stopped and something went across her mouth and she felt her arms being tied again. Mukuro stopped resisting and walked with them, being led out and thrown inside a truck, her head hitting against the metal. She screeched in pain before being sat up and felt everywhere. She was stripped, along with all her chains as she was inspected and touched by someone before her clothes went back on. She didn't mind as much as she would have a few days ago, after all this always happened during tests. Mukuro saw two guys talking to each other, she could tell they were speaking Russian but didn't understand it.

"The girl would be great as a sex toy, anyone want somethin' like that?"  
"uhm.. O-one girl sir!" Someone read off a clipboard.  
"Name please?"  
"Kyouko Kirigiri, sir!"  
"Hmm.." The guy who seemed to be in charge looked at the clipboard and what was checked off. "You, feel up the girl again. I need her three sizes, cup size, height, and weight."

Mukuro felt herself being taken to the back and stripped again, tape measures going around her body. She watched someone write things down. She got picked up and straightened against the truck wall before being lifted again. Mukuro stood there and the person feeling her left before coming back again. Her underwear was put back on her and someone else came in with different clothes for her to wear, them being thrown at her. Mukuro put them on and sighed. 'Why is this happening? Why can't I defend myself?' She jolted when she heard yelling from the outside and she was dragged out again.

"The girl's way too thin! She needs to eat!" The same guy in charge yelled.  
"I'm sorry sir, they've already tried and she's eaten very little.."  
"They haven't tried hard enough! We're being paid good money for this shit, she has to be perfect!"

Mukuro saw food on the counter and immediately sat up and hissed. She was immediately pushed down and restrained, chains going around her wrists, neck, mouth, even her ankles. She felt something pierce her neck and she suddenly felt tired and sleepy, although having been sleeping every day for most of it. Mukuro heard them say one thing in Japanese that she tried to decode, but didn't get it. "The girl's being sold, like it or not." Everything went blurry and she could barely feel someone picking her up and being thrown in the truck again, sliding down the wall and immediately going unconscious.  
She woke up something like an hour later, she was extremely close to the wall, so she could hear what the drivers were saying. 

"Eh? How far is she? We've been driving for hoursss.." She heard someone complain.  
"Chill, it's the next left. Is the vampire unconscious?"  
"Dunno, she was knocked out and put under anesthesia, soo unlikely."  
"Well once we get her, get her ass up."  
"Her model ass?" Mukuro heard them laugh.  
"Yup! Haha, lucky girl! Heard from that inspector she's the most sensitive one we've found! And probably ever will find!"  
"Damn."  
"I know, wish I bought her. Think of all the sex that would happen!"  
"Pfft, she could clean your house. Speaking of houses, we're here."

After a few minutes, Mukuro heard the back of the truck open. She stared at them intently, she wanted an explanation for all of this.

"Oh my god, look at this girl! She woke up and they put her in fucking lingerie.. oh my god hahaha.."

They both laughed at her. Mukuro felt helpless and hurt, she couldn't run and she was being made fun of. She was used to it, but it still made her upset. She closed her eyes and rolled over, facing away from them. She sighed as she heard the two walking to her as she was lifted again. The boss, at least she thought he was the boss, walked over to them and eased Mukuro on the ground. She still was feeling tired and couldn't control herself properly, so she just stood there, being pushed up to a house's front door. She stared at it, the outside looked pretty nice. She saw someone opened the door and she blushed immediately. A girl with lilac hair and a bit darker eyes stared at her. Mukuro knew she was supposed to feel intimidated by her cold stare but she just couldn't. She thought the girl was pretty and she could maybe become her friend to stare at her face all day.

"Oh, you brought her. Give her to me." Mukuro blushed even more at her voice, it was so beautiful to her. She was immediately pushed into her grip and Mukuro looked up at her before looking behind her, the two drivers seemed to be leaving. The girl handed the boss something and he stared at it for a second before leaving. She was brought inside her home, it was really nice.

"I need to know your name." Mukuro looked a bit confused, then the covering around her mouth was taken off. "Your name?"  
"Uhm.. Ikusaba Mukuro.."  
"Hmm.. I'm Kyouko Kirigiri, but to you, I'm Master. Understand?" Mukuro nodded eagerly, someone would finally plan out her life and all that stress of knowing what to do and when to do it vanished.   
"I'd like for you to say it."  
"Master..?" She said hesitantly.

Kyouko held her cheek. "You'll do great, sweetheart." Mukuro smiled softly, she noticed Kyouko's facial expression didn't change but that didn't matter. What mattered was making Kyouko happy with her, so that she could finally see what affection and friendship was instead of yelling and fighting. And for the first time in a long time, Mukuro felt happy with herself and what she'd become.

 


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WEIRD NAMES FOR CHAPTERS  
> ~~  
> Mukuro's figuring out how the heck life with someone actually works.  
> Oh and also looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> have fun  
> i guess

Mukuro stared at Kyouko before she went behind her. She looked confused before she felt her wrists free and realized Kyouko had taken off the bindings. 

"Come sit next to me." Mukuro looked around and saw Kyouko on the couch. She wanted to walk over to her but her ankles were bound and she didn't want to trip and fall. She sighed but before she could try, Kyouko came back over and looked at the chains around her ankles. "Explains your reluctancy, but unless you have a reason, I don't want to see it again." Mukuro nodded slowly and the chains were clipped off. Mukuro walked over to the couch Kyouko was sitting on before and waited for her to sit down, almost immediately sitting right next to her as she asked.

"You can speak if you want." Kyouko said coldly. Mukuro kept in a sigh, she really hoped she wouldn't be like this forever. 

"What do you want?" Mukuro replied and stared at her. She took in everything she saw, how her eyes seemed a bit dim and cloudy, but the light reflecting on them made it barely noticeable. She noticed how much effort she put into brushing her hair every day, how the strands clinged to each other in the front and detached from each other in the back. Mukuro noticed how Kyouko was examining her as well, reading her like an open book. She shook it off and zoned out, still staring at her, immediately turning back to reality when Kyouko clapped her gloved hands in her face. "Are you listening? I said I didn't care."

"I'm sorry.." Mukuro looked down and apologized.

"It's fine. Stay here for a bit, I have school to go to. Look at the place, do what you want." Kyouko got up and slid her high heeled boots on, Mukuro still staring at her. "Oh, so that's why she's so fancy.." She thought and kept staring. She paid very close attention to her, how her dark purple leather jacket was a little looser compared to the rest of her clothing, and a bit lopsided too. She remembered it was straight before, so she must've accidentally messed it up. The thing Mukuro paid most attention to was the stride in how she walked, it was subtle but there. Kyouko's walk was confident and brisk, but how her hands were spread out was what Mukuro assumed was disgust for something. She immediately worried Kyouko was disgusted by her, but tried to look as emotionless as Kyouko was. She wasn't as good as she was at it, when they were sitting together she had no idea how she felt about her. It confused her, she could always tell how people felt by small changes in their facial expression. She wanted to be able to read her too, it made her feel concerned that she already knew everything about her.

Mukuro immediately stopped trying to overthink how Kyouko's walk was so different when she heard the door shut abruptly. She blinked and laid down on the couch boredly, looking around a bit. "This is a really nice place.." She thought. "Well.. she said I could look around.." Mukuro stood up and walked around, trying to look at everything. The house was so clean and tidy, she was afraid to touch anything in case she messed it up. She noticed the white marble floors of the kitchen, the reddish brown wood of the cabinets, and how the silver stove and fridge complimented the place, and the low hanging black chandelier with lights that glowed yellow, bringing light to the whole place, the shining light impressing her more, in fact it was so close it could brush against her head. She was still amazed, even though her parents were quite rich and spoiled her, she never paid very much attention to anything in their home. She should've though, it brought back bad memories of being homeless but she shook it off. She stared at it a little more before deciding to find Kyouko's bedroom.

Mukuro went up the stairs slowly, seeing three doors and just choosing the middle one. It led to a bathroom, which Mukuro assumed was Kyouko's and went to the door on the left. She was amazed by how clean she kept her room, her clothes stacked neatly in three piles on top of her black dresser. Everything was organized, to the purple silk sheets being perfect on her bed to the pictures on her shelves. Everything matched each other and Mukuro was amazed she took the time to set it all up. She stared at everything before going downstairs and lying on a couch in Kyouko's living room, not wanting to snoop.

She immediately woke up when she heard Kyouko's keys jingle in the locks. She fixed her hair and sat up, waiting patiently for her to enter. She saw Kyouko open the door slowly and stared at her.

"Oh.. um, welcome back from school." Mukuro smiled softly.

"Thank you." Kyouko took off her boots and sat next to her, Mukuro noticed she still hadn't smiled. "I'm taking you to meet my friends, follow me, I'll get you dressed." Mukuro stood up and followed her as Kyouko led her into her bedroom. Mukuro sat down on her bed and waited patiently, Kyouko threw some clothes at her and she put them on. 

"Hmm.. Come on. Let's go." Kyouko held out her hand.

"Oh, um, right. Okay." Mukuro took it and immediately gripped on it.

"Also, when we're around my friends, call me Kyouko."

"Um, okay, Kyouko." Mukuro gripped tightly on her hand.

"Relax. I'll be with you." Mukuro nodded as Kyouko walked her down the stairs. Mukuro still kept a tight grip on her hand, she was always paranoid about meeting new people, she wouldn't know their expectations for her right away and that kept making her nervous.

Mukuro shook it off and realized she was already sitting next to Kyouko and watching her chat with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remembered  
> i guess  
> i'm weird  
> sorry


	3. "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WEIRD NAMES FOR CHAPTERS  
> ~~  
> no more summaries
> 
> i'll update every sunday or earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so
> 
> special guest stars that don't talk so much

"Ahem." Mukuro heard the blonde haired one clear his throat and she also felt Kyouko glaring at her. "Did he ask me something..?" She thought.

Kyouko noticed her confusion. "He asked for your name."

"Oh, right, sorry! Um, Ikusaba Mukuro."

"Plebi-" The blonde haired one was interrupted by a brown haired one. "No! Don't call everyone you meet that!" She heard him raise his voice, they both looked a little agitated.

"She deserves it." Mukuro sighed. "I deserve insults.. right.." She muttered.

Mukuro saw Kyouko glare at her again. "You don't. Never tell yourself that."

"I'm sorry.." Mukuro felt Kyouko's arm pull her closer. "Don't do it again." Mukuro nodded and stared at the friends she had brought over before looking up at Kyouko again. She never smiled, not even around her friends. She must've known them for a long time, too, so it confused Mukuro. She wondered why she didn't smile, after all Junko and her parents smiled, and Junko was annoying and rude sometimes but she knew what was best for Mukuro. Mukuro snuggled Kyouko, a little surprised when she didn't try to stop her, and smiled softly at her. "Maybe I'll get her to smile.." She thought.

She watched them talk to each other, sometimes discussing their work for school and other times who would do the best in a murder mystery novel. It surprised her how they got along with each other. It wasn't surprising they didn't try and talk to her again, but Mukuro did find out their names. The one with brown hair in a ponytail was Aoi Asahina, and she was really good at swimming, although Mukuro had guessed she would be good at track. The blonde one was named Byakuya Togami, and his parents ran.. something, Mukuro zoned out then because it was a little boring. The other brown haired one was Makoto Naegi, he really seemed happy. She shook off the fact he was smiling, she had learned most were fake anyway.

After what seemed like hours, Kyouko's friends left. It didn't matter to Mukuro, she was spending time with someone she liked.

"Mukuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you try and talk with my friends?"

"I just didn't.." Mukuro gripped on Kyouko's hand tightly. "I guess I wasn't comfortable, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But I want you to come to my school tomorrow."

"What?" Mukuro looked a bit scared before it faded away.

"You're starting school tomorrow."

"What if I get.. um.. burned?"

"Our school uniform has blazers, so I'm sure you can just wear that and hide your skin." Kyouko pulled her close to her.

"Right.. Like you hide your hands.." Kyouko yanked her hand away and scooted away. "I'm sorry Kyouko.. I didn't mean to offend you.."

Kyouko looked away from her. "It's fine. Don't bring up my hands again."

"Sorry about that.."

"Like I said, it's alright. Stop apologizing." Mukuro bit her tongue to stop herself from apologizing.

Kyouko pulled her in again and Mukuro smiled softly. She felt Kyouko lift her up and set Mukuro on her lap. Mukuro laid against her and looked up, seeing Kyouko smile briefly. "Did you smile at me?"

"Yes. That's it. Not very special." Kyouko had a hint of coldness in her voice, but Mukuro ignored it.

"It is.. You seem like a person who doesn't really smile." Mukuro reached for her hands.

"Well sometimes I do, at least to people I like." Kyouko let her hold her hands, and Mukuro gripped on them tightly.

"You like me more than your friends? You never smiled the whole time.."

"I like you more than them. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?"

"Uhm.. sort of? I wanted an explanation but I should want to do what makes you happy."

"You have your own wants and needs. I understand that I own you, but it's not fun if you have no free will. The only rule is whatever I ask for, you do. Okay?"

"Right.. Do I still call you Kyouko?"

"Whenever you want to stop, or I tell you."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm still taking it in.." Mukuro looked a little nervous.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous. I'm with you now, and it's just me." Kyouko nuzzled her hair affectionately, Mukuro noticed she was getting more comfortable with her.

"What if I do something wrong?"

"We all make mistakes." Kyouko looked away and took her hands away from Mukuro's grip.

"..Let me ask you why you're so hesitant to talk about your hands.." Mukuro said hesitantly.

Kyouko sighed. "I burned them when I was young. I made a mistake, even though I shouldn't have in that situation. They're burnt to a crisp and they're disgusting."

"I've seen disgusting things too. They probably aren't that bad, but it is your choice to show them. I won't talk about your hands anymore.. I'm sorry." Mukuro looked down.

"It's always fine. Like I said, stop apologizing."

"Okay." Mukuro snuggled up to her and looked up, Kyouko was smiling at her again. That made Mukuro smile too, she was really getting comfortable with her. "I like you a lot.."

"I like you too."

Mukuro felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled widely, Kyouko doing the same. She hugged Kyouko tightly and nuzzled her neck. Kyouko pulled her closer, the fact that the two of them fit together like puzzle pieces was a bit surprising to both of them, but they liked each other more than they thought. Kyouko picked her up and Mukuro stopped herself from whining as Kyouko carried them upstairs into her bedroom. They both laid down next to each other and Mukuro clung to her.

Mukuro stared at Kyouko and smiled when she pulled her in a tight hug. She looked a little confused when Kyouko pushed her away and held her up by the chin.  
"Kyouko..?"

"..." Kyouko stared at her before kissing her softly on the lips. Mukuro was a bit uneasy but tried to copy what Kyouko was doing. Kyouko broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

Mukuro heard Kyouko sigh. "I.. think we should rest now."

"Right.." Mukuro curled up to her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay cuddles


	4. Bloodthirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha told you still no summaries  
> ~~~  
> hopefully i get used to updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink warning  
> muku bites her  
> might wanna skip this chapter
> 
> get some eye bleach

Kyouko and Mukuro slept next to each other for a while, around eight hours. It was accepted in vampire culture, which Mukuro had barely learned, that vampires didn't sleep much at all. Apparently, sleeping eight hours was 'rare' or 'not normal', but when Mukuro was sleeping next to someone she felt like she loved, she decided it was normal to sleep that long. She didn't even know why she was arguing with herself in her dream about what was normal and what wasn't. She just had a twisted perception of who she was, was her reason a long time ago. She didn't understand anything anymore, due to this vampire part of her. She didn't want it, she refused it. She didn't want to be one. She jolted awake and went back to holding Kyouko close to her, she liked doing this, even though it was only this once.

She saw Kyouko's eyes flutter open and she smiled briefly at her. "Hello Mukuro."

"Oh, um, hi Kyouko!"

Kyouko stared at her for a few seconds. "Vampires drink blood, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Mukuro bit her tongue, she didn't want to ramble on about how she didn't want to be a vampire.

"Shouldn't you have some then?" Mukuro immediately gripped Kyouko's wrist.

"Eheh, no I don't want to. We kind of need it but, no.."

"Well, I certainly can't please a dead vampire, so just take all you want. I'm keeping you alive." Kyouko stared at her again, she still spoke coldly. It seemed like she still cared about her, but it was so confusing with how Kyouko didn't show how she was feeling. It made Mukuro question if she loved her or hated her.

"It hurts people..." Mukuro stared at the ceiling.

"Hmph. Take a little then bandage it up." Kyouko pulled down her shirt and let Mukuro see her shoulder.

Mukuro covered her mouth, her fangs shooting out with a hiss. "You'll be hurt.."

"I know."

"Why do you want me to hurt you?"

"Look, it's an order. Do it."

Mukuro sighed. "Fine..!" She bit her shoulder softly and felt Kyouko tremble and whimper in pain. She yanked her fangs out, accidentally tearing her skin. "Hold on.. where are your bandages?"

"bathroom.." Kyouko clenched her fists and Mukuro ran to the bathroom to find her bandages. "Where.. Oh, here they are.." Mukuro mumbled and wrapped up Kyouko's shoulder.

"you didn't.. need that many.." Kyouko whispered softly.

"Sorry.. I'm paranoid.. Do you wanna go to the hospital or the doctor?" Mukuro was worried, she kept freaking out. She wondered if Kyouko would be fine, puncture wounds were serious. She would know, she had treated some from gun shots, but she was worried about fangs. Bites could invite infections and bacteria, and Mukuro was usually debating with herself if she was the cleanest person. In war there was a lot of dead corpse smell, and Mukuro started to worry Kyouko thought she smelled horrible and was going to push her away a-

"Mukuro.." Mukuro jolted out of her train of thought once she heard Kyouko's voice.

"Right. What were you saying?"

"I.. will be fine. I feel a bit tired." Kyouko's stern voice returned and Mukuro nervously fidgeted with her fingers, refusing to show emotion since Kyouko never did. She could be attracted to that, and Mukuro wasn't in touch with her emotions that much anyway.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Kyouko suddenly pulled Mukuro back in bed and next to her. Her normal self would have reacted by pulling out a knife and cutting her arm, but she had no knives, and this was Kyouko. She was already used to not using her normal soldier instincts of hurting her.

"Cuddle." Mukuro cocked her head to the side, she didn't understand what that word really meant. Was it what they did last night? She wanted to be sure, but asking questions could irritate her. Mukuro thought about it, but Kyouko wrapped her arms around her. Kyouko's reaction luckily gave Mukuro an idea of what to do. It was just what they did last night. Mukuro wrapped her arms around Kyouko's neck, she adjusted her arms so that it was comfortable on both of them. She wasn't used to being this close to someone, and someone pretty too. She did think Junko was pretty, according to the media's standards she was. Mukuro had never been this close to her however, they slept in different rooms and in different beds. She loved her sister like her sister, why was she thinking of this? Was this sisterly love or was there other types of love Mukuro didn't understand? While she pondered her affection for Kyouko, a girl she had met two days ago, she felt Kyouko's gloved hand lift up her chin.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Is it what we did last night?"

"Yes."

"Oh, please do. I liked that." Mukuro bit her lip.

"Do you know how to kiss?"

"Not really. Last time I just copied you."

"Do what you want when you kiss. Your lips just go together." Mukuro nodded and Kyouko kissed her softly. Kyouko was really good at kissing, she felt like their lips just melted together. Mukuro tried her best to copy what Kyouko was doing and unintentionally pulled her closer by the neck to kiss her. Kyouko seemed to kiss with passion for her, and Mukuro took it as a small hint to try that. She tried to kiss with all the love she had for Kyouko, and Kyouko eventually broke the kiss. Mukuro had to stop herself from whining and pulling her back in. Kyouko pressed their foreheads together and breathed slowly.

"That was nice.. Can I say something? It's a bit weird." Kyouko nodded. "How did we get from me biting your shoulder to kissing?"

"I don't know. I may have just wanted to kiss you."

"But why?"

"Stop asking questions." Mukuro was right, asking questions would make her irritated. She could hear the hint of it, as she was very good at paying very close attention. She worried if Kyouko didn't love her the same. Then again, she was using her first name, and she said she liked her. It kept worrying Mukuro that she could only like her as a person, she wasn't good enough to be in a relationship. She kept her arms around her, and Kyouko slowly drifted off to sleep. However, Mukuro's worry kept her awake, and she held her awkwardly. She sighed and pulled Kyouko closer to her and rested her head on the top of Kyouko's.

"Why does today have to be so weird?" Mukuro thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry
> 
> she won't be a vampy voo


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah  
> it's over  
> ~~~  
> i'll explain now as you still have stuff to read but yeah  
> anxiety likes to eat at me when i forget to upload and upload a one shot instead  
> it murders me basically  
> so it's over because that reason  
> that and i'm horrible at thinking

 It had been a few months since Mukuro was given to her. She swore never to do something to hurt Kyouko again. During that time, Kyouko showed a lot of affection to her, but it stopped. Mukuro grew to love Kyouko's affection but she felt horrible because of her belief Kyouko wouldn't love her the same. She broke down every time Kyouko left for an errand, she was afraid of being rejected. Mukuro hated when Kyouko ignored her for some days at a time, and she seemed to do that during the current season, winter. She didn't want to tell her or ask her, since she was accustomed to doing what she was told to do.

"Mukuro. Come here." Kyouko called for her and Mukuro almost tripped running down the stairs for her.

"..Yes Kyouko?" Mukuro asked hesitantly.

"Cuddle." It had been a long time since Mukuro heard that word, they ended up cuddling in their sleep but never fully awake. She always wanted to be close to her but it faded away when it never happened. Mukuro obediently sat next to her and hugged her tightly, but Kyouko got out of her grip.

"Only for a little. We both have school to go to." Kyouko stroked her hair softly and Mukuro smiled. Mukuro never went to her school, as she ended up telling her it was dangerous for her, as she could burn. She also said she could lash out at someone, which would trigger her fangs to shoot out.

"What if I get hurt?" Mukuro glanced at her before staring at the wall.

"I've gotten a school uniform for you. It has a jacket and you don't have to stare at the sun, besides your hair covers your neck. Also, the uniform covers everything but your hands." Kyouko explained, her voice was strangely soft.

"Oh.. Right, okay. Where is it?" Mukuro hid her nervousness, even though Kyouko saw straight through her expression. Kyouko's bland expression seemed to fade and looked a bit worried.

"If you're not okay, you don't have to go. I don't want you to be scared around people like me."

"But they're not like you! You're better!" Mukuro suddenly exclaimed, biting her tongue. There was a hint of pink on Kyouko's cheeks.

"Calm down. I'll just get your uniform. You get to spend more time with me, right?" Kyouko smiled softly and left to get her uniform.

Mukuro calmed herself down and Kyouko got her uniform, laying it next to her and leaving the room to give her privacy. Mukuro changed and they left for school.

Kyouko explained how high school worked and Mukuro just nodded. It was predictable and boring, exactly how Kyouko described it. There were class periods, lunch, more classes, and then it was over. It seemed simple and a complete waste of time. She just sat at an empty desk with Kyouko at the other side of the room in every single class. She sat next to her at lunch because Kyouko told her to. It didn't do anything, they didn't talk because they weren't allowed to. They finally left after eight hours.

"You do this every day?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Except for two, and some breaks." Kyouko led her to her car and started the engine, eventually getting them home.

"I feel really bad for you.." Mukuro said after they got home.

"Did you not go to school?" Kyouko stared at her, showing a bit of interest.

"For a few years.. I wasn't the best. I left for military." Mukuro said hesitantly, she thought Kyouko would be a bit more afraid of her.

"I know. Well, I have something to tell you." Mukuro flinched. She had never told her about the fact she was in the military. She said was a detective, but she never asked to talk about her past.

"What is it?"

"I've heard about your military clan. They came one day when I sent you out. They want you back."

"I can't go back.. not after being with you.." Mukuro sniffled softly.

"I said you wouldn't." Kyouko held her.

"Alright.. why?" "Mukuro.." Kyouko sighed. "I've been nervous to say thi-"

"Do you love me?" Mukuro interrupted. "I have wanted to hear this for so long.. to finally get an answer to make myself better and improve on what you don't love!"

"I knew you would freak out about this, Mukuro. I love you the way you are. I have observed you, how you are so freaked out about not being 'pleasing'. I had only purchased you for the fact I have terrible social skills. You seem to be the same way. I do not have very many friends, Naegi, Asahina, and Togami were dragged into being my 'friends'. I understood that and did not believe they were my friends."

"But they are.."

"I know. My job, being a detective, made me paranoid. It gave me anxiety that you would be murdered since my one true friend came close to death, and I still haven't seen her." Kyouko looked upset, as if she would cry, before hiding it again.

"I'm sorry.. but I can defend myself. Don't worry about me. I want you to be okay.." Mukuro stared at her.

Kyouko shook her head. "Sorry. I'm perfectly fine. Are you fine?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you Kyouko, I just want you to be okay.."

"I am. You don't have to ask anymore." Kyouko snapped, she sounded cold and distant like the beginning of their relationship.

"I'm sorry.." Mukuro looked down.

"Just.. I'm going to lie down."

 It was the next morning, and Kyouko was finally ready to talk to her.

"Mukuro. I'm sorry about yesterday. I have something to tell you, but you interrupted me."

"Sorry.."

"I'm in love with you."

Mukuro felt her cheeks go red and she smiled widely, pulling Kyouko into a tight hug. "I've always wanted to hear that. I love you, I love you, I love you.."

Kyouko held her tightly. "I love you too." She picked her up slowly and kissed her lovingly and passionately. It was long, just like how long their lives would be together, and their love for each other kept them happy every day of their lives, their engagement, marriage, and adopting a set of twins. Mukuro made sure that they would live together forever by eventually turning Kyouko, but they were both happy with it. Happy because they would be with each other for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp
> 
> i hope you liked controlled

**Author's Note:**

> i might not remember to continue this  
> but  
> i hope i do  
> i like this kinky shit  
> i'm really fucking weird  
> sorry that it's well  
> set up like this
> 
>  
> 
> i can feel you judging me for making mukuro call kyouko master


End file.
